Ecos en rosado, reminiscencias en lavanda
by Angelique Kaulitz
Summary: [Para el Intercambio Navideño de Drabbles de Proyecto 1-8]
1. Ecos en rosado

El mundo y los personajes de Digimon no me pertenecen. Este fic es un regalo para **DaeikoSou** por el **Intercambio Navideño de Drabbles** del foro _Proyecto 1-8._

Cualquier error es mío.

* * *

 _Los recuerdos verdaderos parecían fantasmas, mientras los falsos eran tan convincentes que sustituían a la realidad._

[Gabriel García Márquez]

* * *

 **Ecos en rosado**

* * *

Mimi no había esperado la llamada de Taichi en las vísperas navideñas. Bueno, eso era... ella espetaba llamadas de parte de sus amigos japoneses pero no más que los típicos saludos que obligaba la fecha y las esperaba hasta el último día de diciembre. Y serían pocos, los mismos de siempre. Mimi llevaba tanto tiempo lejos de Japón que algunas imágenes se escurrían entre recuerdos, perdiéndose y mutando de tal forma que ya no sabía cuan verídicos eran. Tal vez su última estadía en su lugar natal, a los dieciséis, tenía un filo más duro en sus recuerdos atados pero no era una época que la llamara a la nostalgia. Mimi todavía tenía pesadillas con ojos furiosos y miradas vacías.

Se cruzó de brazos mientras esperaba. Hacía frío, como cada invierno en la ciudad gris y glamorosa que había elegido para vivir. Se sentía pequeña en ese mundo de luces blancas, de colores tibios y edificios que pretendían acariciar las nubes.

Se preguntó si Taichi extrañaría Japón en esas fiestas y por qué, de todas las personas que conocía, había decidido llamarla a ella. Quizá él sí sentía el pulso de la nostalgia.

—Sería bueno que pudiera quedarme unos días —le había dicho en la llamada—. No quiero ser una molestia...

Mimi no había hablado con Jou ni con Koushiro. Ni con Sora ni con Hikari. Había tomado el teléfono pero las palabras se le perdieron antes de pensarlas y el silencio creció más cada día hasta que ya no importaba.

—¡Mimi!

La voz de Taichi no debió sonar tan cercana y maravillosa y familiar pero, de alguna forma, lo hizo. Encontrar su rostro fue sorprendentemente fácil, a pesar del mar tumultuoso de personas en la calle.

Se miraron el uno al otro por una absurda cantidad de tiempo, reconociéndose.

—No estaba seguro... —comenzó Taichi pero se detuvo abruptamente, midiendo las palabras como nunca había hecho antes.

Le dieron ganas de llorar.

—Tampoco estaba segura —dijo, porque era cierto.

La idea era pasar la fecha con amigos, sì, pero la idea de dejar a Taichi solo...

Mimi no tomaba decisiones con la mente.

Él llevaba un bolso de mano y un abrigo que llegaba hasta las rodillas pero fue la bufanda que llevaba anudada la que captó su atención. La había hecho ella, hace años.

—Lamento haber llamado repentinamente. El plan original era... bueno, se suponía que estaría volando para Japón pero mi vuelo se canceló y... Todo el mundo enloquece en esta fecha, ¿no?

Sonrió. —Está bien. Mis padres se fueron a Hawái... así que hay espacio.

Levantó una ceja, acentuando la expresión confusa. —¿Tus padres se fueron sin ti?

—Se fueron... como luna de miel. Ya sabes, después de renovar sus votos matrimoniales.

Taichi sonrió, y fue como un suave y cálido rayo de sol.

—Tendrán una Navidad muy soleada.

Mimi rio. Y pensó en lo fácil que era estar allí y hablar... Y lo precioso que era ese instante.

—No hay estaciones —acordó—. Siempre hay buen tiempo.

—Nunca visité las islas —dijo Taichi y le dio una sonrisa que arrastraba pasados sentimientos—. Pero recuerdo que querías que estuviera allí.

Mimi se rio nuevamente. ¿Quién más podría traer un _crush_ inocente e infantil a una incómoda reunión veinte años después?

—Espero que tu plan no haya sido quedarnos congelados, princesa.

—No me digas princesa.

Taichi sonrió como si hubiese esperado esa respuesta. Y quizá no eran desconocidos pero hasta esa mañana se había sentido así. Tras sus años intermitentes, ella pensó rara vez en Japón y sus amigos. Estados Unidos la había absorbido y anclado, le dejó poco tiempo para otra cosa que no sea existir en el momento.

—¿Tuviste suerte con el proyecto? —preguntó.

La fugaz sorpresa en el rostro de Taichi se derritió en una sonrisa brillante.

—¿Estás siguiendo el proyecto?

Parpadeó. —Es sobre los digimons.

Por un segundo pareció que él quería decir algo. Mimi esperó el reproche y la acusación porque podía probarlas en su lengua.

—Por ahora está en revisión pero tenemos esperanzas. No vamos a rendirnos hasta que la aprueben. Podrás tener a Palmon contigo sin importar dónde estés. No podrán quitártela de nuevo, no podrán usar a nuestros amigos como...

Cerró los ojos un minuto, pero sonrió al final.

—Tengo que comprar algunas cosas para la cena —Por fin, ella encontró las palabras—. Estás lejos de Japón pero me gustaría que tengas algo especial..

Taichi sonrió.

—Estás conmigo —le dijo—. Aceptaste mi llamada y me dejarás pasar Navidad contigo. No necesito algo más especial que eso.

 _Nunca_ había sido tan elocuente.

—Quiero decir… Me refiero a tener una Navidad _japonesa_.

—¿Y te acuerdas de cómo es exactamente una Navidad japonesa? —preguntó Taichi.

Frunció los labios. —Me ayudarás si algo falta.

—Quizá yo quería ver que había de especial en la tradición estadounidense. Quizá busqué lo que hacen aquí para no estar tan perdido...

—¿Buscaste? Apuesto lo que quieras a que Koushiro hizo todo el trabajo.

Él sonrió, irreverente y sin culpa. Mimi sacudió la cabeza.

—Podemos hacer una combinación con ambos estilos, ¿sabes? No son excluyentes uno del otro. Puedo cocinar y te ayudaré con algunas cosas…

—Y puedo ayudarte a decorar.

—Puedes ayudarme a decorar —aceptó ella, sonriendo—... aunque te digo que mis padres siempre ganan las competencias por la decoración navideña. No creo que tengas algo que...

Taichi buscó algo en el bolsillo de su gabardina y Mimi se encontró curiosa. Él levantó el brazo por encima de sus cabezas, los dedos escondiendo algo en la palma de su mano y se sintió frustrada. Aún en tacones, era más alto que ella. Y no quería... no quería actuar como una niña.

—Cierra los ojos —pidió.

—¡Taichi!

Tuvo el descaro de reírse.

Y fue entonces cuando miró hacia arriba. La nieve había empezado a caer, pero era el tímido descenso que deja el blanco bailando en copos.

Mimi se sintió sonreír cuando vio el pequeño arreglo que se asomaba entre los dedos de Taichi.

Era muérdago.

* * *

 **N/A:** Daeiko, ¡Muy feliz Navidad! Este es el primer capítulo, espero tener pronto el segundo. Apenas leí la frase que dejaste no dejó de darme vueltas en la cabeza, así que tenía que usarla :)

¡Muchas felicidades a todos!


	2. Reminiscencias en lavanda

**Reminiscencias en lavanda**

* * *

—Kouichi nos envidiará cuando se entere de esto —comentó Izumi con una sonrisa divertida.

Sus ojos eran brillantes bajo la luz dorada y Hikari sintió que las esquinas de su boca dibujaban una curva. Había mucha gente en los pasillos, que era usual, pero tenía la sensación que el movimiento era lento en lugar de constante y las olas en el mar de personas se alejaban en lugar de ahogarlas. Quizá era una ilusión pero Hikari siempre había sabido percibir su sitio en el espacio.

Izumi parecía ajena a todo, dedicándose a absorber los detalles que no conocía.

—¿Le gustan los templos? —preguntó.

Izumi le dio una sonrisa divertida. —Es arquitecto. Ahora está viajando con su hermano pero a él le encantan todas estas cosas… y las _historias_.

Hikari hizo un gesto la cabeza, en suave entendimiento. El _Templo de la Ley Floreciente_ era el más venerado en Japón, declarado patrimonio de la humanidad y un tesoro nacional gracias a lo que representaba. Una porción del pasado.

—Algún día te lo presentaré porque creo que se llevaría muy bien contigo y con Takeru.

No era casualidad que ellos hubiesen elegido ese templo para visitar en la tradición del amanecer del año. Hikari había llegado allí gracias a sus abuelos paternos cuando era niña y la memoria se le había grabado a fuego, dejando huellas hasta en los bordes de la infancia. Le gustaba la historia que respiraba entre los muros.

—¿Dónde está Takuya? —preguntó Takeru. Izumi sintió una punzada de envidia cuando vio la sonrisa que le dirigía a Hikari y la suavidad de la sonrisa en la respuesta de ella. Siempre que los veía juntos se sentía absorbida por esa atmosfera llena de calidez y luz y…

Sí, ella los envidiaba un poco.

—Se quedó haciendo sus plegarias, me parece —respondió Hikari. Izumi dirigió una mirada hacia atrás pero sus ojos no alcanzaron a la persona que querían, extraviándose en la pequeña multitud.

—Debemos quemar los amuletos del año pasado —recordó Takeru, la sonrisa en su rostro se tornó de niño—. Quiero llevarle uno nuevo a Sora y a mi hermano.

—Taichi me pidió uno para Mimi —dijo Hikari. Llevaba el gesto cariñoso que siempre afloraba en ella cuando se trataba de su hermano mayor.

Izumi se sintió tentada a sonreír aunque ella no sabía quién era Mimi y apenas conocía a Taichi. Pero eran nombres que pertenecían a la galaxia de Hikari.

Ella le había hablado de sus amigos cercanos, especialmente en las horas libres compartidas en la escuela a la que Izumi había llegado de casualidad, pero no habían podido coincidir en una reunión. No había pensado nunca en terminar dando clases, en realidad no, pero fue aún más sorprendente ver, en el patio de la escuela a Takuya Kanbara dirigiendo el club de fútbol, el día que llegó.

Siempre había creído que Takuya se llevaría el mundo por delante. Pero era sorprendente y agradable verlo con los niños, tan confiable y seguro.

—¿Vendrá Mimi para Japón este año?

—Sí. Mamá está ansiosa —aseguró Hikari, riendo—. Quiere algunas recetas que Mimi le prometió. Mejor adelantate, Takeru. Izumi y yo esperaremos a Takuya.

—No creo…

—Es un lugar grande —le recordó Takeru—. Hikari me hace venir cada año así que conozco el camino de memoria pero ustedes, novatos, se pueden perder.

—No te traigo cada año.

Izumi levantó una ceja, pero las comisuras de sus labios la contradecían.

—¿ _Novatos_?

—Es un lugar grande —Hikari se reía plácidamente, sus ojos resplandecían—. No seas así, Takeru.

Takeru se fue riéndose de ellas.

—¿Cuál es la historia?

Izumi fingió que no sabía de lo que estaba hablando.

—¿ _Qué_?

—Takuya y tú —Hikari no se dejó engañar fácilmente, rara vez era fácil sortearla cuando se decidía a algo—. Ustedes… ustedes. Hay algo entre ustedes, ¿sabes? En la forma en la que él te mira. Y en la forma en la que evitas mirarlo.

—No _evito_ mirarlo. Hablo con él todo el tiempo —declaró. Porque era cierto. Los últimos meses se habían centrado tanto en su tiempo con Takuya, el renovado espacio entre ellos, la reconexión, que ella empezaba a pensar que su relación había dejado de pender de un hilo.

—Pero evitas mirarlo —insistió Hikari, apacible en su terquedad—. O es como si lo miraras a través de un cristal, ¿sabes?

Le sucedía, ocasionalmente, con ella. Su amiga era demasiado perceptiva para su propio bien y a veces Izumi se encontraba maravillada entre las palabras y conceptos que se perdían en la traducción.

—¿Un cristal?

—Sí, ya sabes, cuando ves a través del cristal las cosas no se ven del mismo modo. ¿Prefieres una pared de agua?

—Hikari…

—No es de mi incumbencia, lo sé —murmuró y era una disculpa que pintó hasta sus mejillas—. Es solo… ¿Takeru y yo? Siempre miré a Takeru a través de un cristal. Él _siempre_ fue mi mejor amigo, el pequeño Takeru, como un hermanito. Y un día… un día lo vi y ya no había ningún cristal.

—¿Qué pasó con el cristal?

—Se rompió. O se disolvió… El cristal no es lo importante. Es la forma en la que Takeru me miraba.

Izumi sabía a lo que se refería ella.

No había forma de que no lo supiera. Porque había visto la luz que brillaba en los ojos de Takeru cuando se trataba de Hikari, un espejismo del sol en un cielo despejado. Era una mirada que llevaba su nombre, tan ineludible como la gravedad.

Era lo que Izumi había tenido una vez. Y lo perdió.

—Una vez le rompí el corazón —dijo, y era una confesión.

—No eres la misma persona que antes —respondió Hikari—. Y él tampoco. Pero quizá sí la forma en la que te mira. Solo hay una forma de saberlo.

—¿Cuál?

Hikari le tomó las manos, antes de señalar algún punto en la lejanía.

— _Míralo_.

Y lo hizo. No encontró ningún cristal.

* * *

 **N/A:** ¡Y feliz Año Nuevo!

Muchas gracias por leer.


End file.
